battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 36
The thirty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. The Toaru and Tonari Battle Spirits clubs combine, to face Numbers Elite in Kyoto. Summary Card Sensei and Guraguri return to Japan. Meanwhile, Number Eight is arguing with Number Nine over when Jack Knight should have a debut match. Number Nine believes that the championship would be more appropriate, as this event will be debuting the team battle. Kiano also supports this idea, still opposed to J being a Number. When Card Sensei sees the reports about J on TV, he becomes concerned that that J has become a Number. He decides to do something to stop this. Bashin hears from Kyouka that J's been cutting school. Although he's surprised by this, Bashin is still optimistic about talking to J in Kyoto. Smile appears in the room, advising them to give up on Jack Knight, and saying that he's no longer their friend. Although Kyouka is upset, Bashin doesn't take Smile seriously. Suddenly, Bashin, Striker and Meganeko's cornerstones start to light up. Bashin promises Kyouka they'll help her get J back, as her card battler friends. To travel to Kyoto, Kyouka gets a train for the group. They're also accompanied by My Sunshine, Manabu and Setsuko, as the Tonari club has decided to join forces with them. In another part of the train, Masako is talking to Seven about his eventual Numbers debut match. Meganeko comes in then, to drop off glasses. She says that she's glad Masako could come with them. Masako replies that it's just because she's their advisor, and wishes them luck in the tournament. Once they finally make it to Kyoto, Bashin and the others meet Card Sensei. However, they don't recognize him at first, because he grew a beard. Sensei explains that he came because of J, and he doesn't want them to get involved. He considers it his responsibility as a former Number. However, Bashin insists on taking care of it, as the only way he can get back J is to defeat him in a battle. Sensei decides to accept this. The team battle tournament begins with the players from each team being registered in a machine, which will match them with an appropriate opponent. Thousand Spirits Group first sends out a team consisting of Maccho, Amade Us, and the curator. Maccho, to his disappointment, is paired up against Kyouka instead of Bashin. He wins easily, however. Card Sensei, who was watching, notices how Kyouka seems out of it. J is concerned about her playing too, but tries to hide it. In the next match, My Sunshine faces Amade Us, and wins. Bashin wins as well, in his match against the curator. After the round is over, Kyouka sees Okyou, and decides to follow her. Kyouka explains to Okyou that she came to stop J from being a Number. However, Okyou doesn't want her to get in J's way. She says that as Queen, she listens to only Jack Knight. In the next round of the tournament, Bashin, Striker and Manabu win through all their matches. After watching this, Elliott says that they're strong because they enjoy Battle Spirits. Kiano decides that he wants J to be sent out after all. Meanwhile, Masako gets lost in the halls. Someone gives her directions back to the main hall, which turns out to be Card Sensei. He's amused that her sense of direction is as bad as ever, but Masako is not happy about seeing him. Card Sensei realizes that she inherited his position in watching over the chosen card battlers. He suggests that she not let anything happen to them, because she's Bashin's teacher. However, Masako replies that she's only following orders, and she won't run away from her mission like him. Masako hurries back to the main hall, when the final stage of the tournament is announced. There, the match-ups are Striker vs. Smile, Meganeko vs. Elliott, and Bashin vs. Jack Knight. Number Nine changed the order on Kiano's request. Striker loses his match, but Meganeko wins. This leaves the final match as the one to decide the winning team. Before Bashin and J battle, Bashin asks J if he talked with his father yet. He replies that it's not Bashin's concern, and denies that he has any family or friends. After a long standstill, J takes the upper hand by using a new red spirit, The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. J wins the match, and attacks Bashin afterwards, saying that he's weak. He only lets Bashin go after Kyouka pleads for him to stop. Smile says that Bashin should have listened to his advice. Kyouka wishes that she could battle as well as everyone else, and face J as well. Card Sensei decides to give his cornerstone to her, saying that he doesn't have a use for it anymore. Later, J decides that he's tired of fighting weak opponents. He thinks the only opponent suitable for him is King Uchuuchouten. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. It already has a double symbol, so if combined with Double Hearts, it could take out three lives at once. Matches Kyouka vs. Maccho Turn ? (Kyouka): -On Kyouka's field is Angelafish. On Maccho's field is Flame-Elk. -Kyouka summons Ratatoscr. -Kyouka attacks with Angelafish. Maccho blocks with Flame-Elk. Angelafish is destroyed. Turn ? (Maccho): -Maccho takes Kyouka's last life. Winner: Maccho My Sunshine vs. Amade Us Turn 10 (My Sunshine): -My Sunshine attacks with The SevenShogun Destlord. Amade takes his last life. Winner: My Sunshine Bashin vs. Curator Turn 10 (Bashin): -Bashin attacks with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Curator takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Striker vs. Smile Turn 23 (Smile): -Smile attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. Striker takes his last life. Winner: Smile Meganeko vs. Elliott Turn 30 (Meganeko): -Meganeko attacks with Arcanabeast-Paira. Elliott blocks with MachG. MachG is destroyed. -Meganeko attacks with Froger. Elliott takes his last life. Winner: Meganeko Bashin vs. Jack Knight Turn 27 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is The TwinRowd Diranos at LV3, The DragonicFortress Giga at LV2, The Pikeman Jeffrey, Rock-Golem, The BattleBeast Rhino-Ceros and The BattleBeast Bun-Ffalo. He has two nexuses, The Ruby Sun and The Burning Battlefield. On Jack Knight's field is The ImpregnableFortress Odin at LV2, The Sacred Mjolnir, Fenrircannon Mk-II at LV3, and The Gigantic Thor at LV3. He has a nexus, The Diamond Moon. Both have 5 lives remaining. -Bashin summons The IronFist Tiga at LV3. -Bashin attacks with The IronFist Tiga. Jack Knight blocks with The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Odin is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Rock-Golem. He uses Buster Spear in flash timing, to destroy The Diamond Moon and draw a card. With Rock-Golem's effect, 1 card, Icemaiden, is discarded from Jack Knight's deck. Jack Knight blocks the attack with The Gigantic Thor. Rock-Golem is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with The DragonicFortress Giga. Jack Knight takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 28 (Jack Knight): -Jack Knight summons The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3, using Thor to pay the tribute. He uses the flash effect of Attack Shift, to give Fenrircannon Mk-II +3000BP. -Jack Knight attacks with Fenrircannon Mk-II. Bashin takes a life. Four lives remain. -Jack Knight attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. With its effect when attacking, all non-red spirits with 4000BP or less are destroyed. Bashin takes a life. As it has a double symbol, two lives remain. Turn 29 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -Bashin attacks with The TwinRowdy Diranos. Jack Knight takes a life. Three lives remain. -Bashin attacks with The IronFist Tiga. Jack Knight takes a life. Two lives remain. -Bashin attacks with The DragonicFortress Giga. Jack Knight plays Silent Wall, and takes a life. One life remains. Turn 30 (Jack Knight): -Jack Knight uses Double Hearts, to give The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried a 3rd symbol. -Jack Knight attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. Bashin blocks with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. He uses BusterPhalanx to give it +4000BP. Jack Knight uses United Power. By exhausting Fenrircannon Mk-II, its BP is added to The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. It reaches 20000BP total. The DragonEmperor Siegfried is destroyed. However, Bashin gets a life due to its effect when destroyed. he now has three remaining. -Jack Knight uses White Potion to refresh The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. He attacks, taking Bashin's last three lives. Winner: Jack Knight Cards Used Red BS01-025: The DragonicFortress Giga BS01-098: The Burning Battlefield BS01-100: The Ruby Sun BS01-104: Buster Spear BS01-120: Buster Phalanx BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-007: Flame-Elk BS03-121: Double Hearts BS04-X13: The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried Purple BS02-X06: The SevenShogun Destlord Green BS02-026: MachG White BS01-111: The Diamond Moon BS01-144: Silent Wall BS01-149: Attack Shift BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor BS03-037: Ratatoscr BS03-038: Angelafish BS03-131: United Power BS04-041: Fenrircannon Mk-II Yellow BS03-052: Froger BS03-059: Arcanabeast-Paira BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero Blue BS03-072: The Pikeman Jeffrey BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS03-087: The BattleBeast Rhino-Ceros BS03-091: The BattleBeast Bun-Ffalo BS03-099: The IronFist Tiga Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Jack Knight- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Queen- Akiko Kimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Seven-Sempai- Daisuke Kishio Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Elliott- Chafurin Smile- Kouzou Mito Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Setsuko- Misato Fukuen Manabu- Wataru Hatano Maccho- Kenta Miyake Main Staff Script: Naruki Nakagawa Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin